1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever device for double-action remote control, of rigid tie rods and/or flexible cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the moment, there are different types of lever devices for operating two rigid tie rods or two flexible cables, generally known as "push-pull". Devices of this type are known and used to control a couple of oleodynamic valves in operating machines or to control the reduction gears known as speed gears.
Said lever devices utilize metal ball joints or systems that transmit the motion by means of small connecting rods that compensate the transverse movements. Both the ball joints and the connecting rods systems are rugged enough but they cannot eliminate the mechanical clearance in the coupling. In fact, special systems for mechanical disposal that can compensate for said clearances are needed.
Besides, it is important not to overlook that this type of control levers cannot eliminate the vibrations of the lever of the same while the operating machine to which they are coupled is working.
An attempt to solve the problem is that of realising a lever with metal ball joints embedded into a matrix of plastic material. According to this known solution, the ball is the final portion of the cable or is connected to the end position of the cable and the matrix, as the ball seat is made of plastic material.
In this case the size of the ball seat must be such as to allow transverse displacement. Besides, the practical embodiment of said seat intended to receive the ball, must be accomplished using rigid plastic material adapted for its destination and its final use.
It follows that also this solution is not the proper one to stand major effort or tearing stress.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a lever device for remote-control that can solve the technical problems mentioned above.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a device that presents no clearance but can fully accomplish the function for which it has been intended.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a device that needs minimum lubrication and adjustment, is extremely easy to be assembled and requires low construction and assembly cost.